Let Me Save You
by kqshipalot
Summary: There is no summary. Some Mary/Bash argument with dungeon sex I guess


**A/N: I blame you all for this idea getting in my head (flamingjets and Giselle in particular). Hope it's written well, just a small one-shot. I listened to Disney songs while writing this (like "can you feel the love tonight?" and "once upon a dream"). WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**

**I do not own Reign or the characters**

**SPOILERS: I'm going with the Lola being pregnant theory we have and Mary knowing about it. And some harsh words might be exchanged so don't be mad at Bash or Mary!**

It was dark and wet in the dungeons but she knew he was here. Nostradamus had told her when Francis had not.

Mary had learned to control her emotions in public places. There were times when she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders- and it happened all too often for a girl of only 16. It wasn't fair but that was her world.

The life she knew had crashed on her the minute the rumors floated around the castle. Rumors she refused to believe to be true but knew in her heart that they were.

It was the deepest betrayal. Her lady-in-waiting, _her friend_, pregnant. Her friend was pregnant with her husband's child. The news had not come to Mary from either of them. She had overheard it from a few servants. Even when Lola had told her of her pregnancy, she did not say who the father was and Mary never asked her.

But hearing that _Francis_ was the father and knowing that everyone but her knew the truth- it was a betrayal like no other.

And then she saw him.

At the end of the hallway, a small window bringing the moonlight into his cell.

Bash was the only one who didn't know.

The chain was around his neck, like a chain around an animal. He sat on the ground, his head against the wall. Mary felt the tears forming in her eyes. She had not spoken to him, nor him to her, except for their small talk the day she returned from her honeymoon.

"Mary."

His voice was low but the softness was lost. That softness that he had reserved only for her- or at least, before she had decided to wed his brother. Bash had only said her name, but it sounded so cold.

She took the keys that Nostradamus had given her. With his help, they had distracted the guard with bribery. With Mary as Queen, she was the only one who could have access to Bash.

Once the cell door was open, Mary knelt beside him. He sat as he was, never looking her in the eyes.

"I came because there is news that you will hear of, but I want you to hear it from me so it does not come to you as it did me."

He looked at her stomach. "Are you with child?"

The irony was not lost on her. "No Bash, I am not with child. Francis will be having a child, but it will not be mine."

Everything fell silent.

"A bastard," he whispered. "I am reminded by the court what I am and yet their dauphin will be having a bastard of his own."

"Bash-"

"Did that same dauphin tell you why I am chained up like an animal?" Bash looked at her and when he did, there was no warmth to his eyes. "I came to him for help when I found the people hanging in the woods by their feet. When my brother's life was put in danger, I said the same prayer you heard me say that night my cousin gave birth. I have said them in front of him before, but this time he puts me here on charges of heresy. Do you know the punishment for that, Mary? Death by fire."

"Let me save you Bash. I can convince Francis to let you out."

"How? By telling him that you, too, are with child? My brother is reckless but he is not an idiot. If you tell him that and then he sees I have left, it would not be long until he sees through your lie and has us both killed."

"I can convince him."

"Convince him as you once convinced me?" He spat out the words, causing Mary to move away from him.

"I do- I did love you Bash, I was not lying to you when I said that. I fell in love with Francis first."

"You fell in love with the idea of him. You told yourself to be in love with him before you ever came to France. You spent all your years as a child being told that Francis would be your husband. Am I wrong?"

"No you are not wrong. But I have my country and my home to think about."

"I could have been legitimized had you waited. What you have said to me then? Would it just have been another lie?"

The tears that had formed earlier now fell.

She had hurt him. She had seen the pain in his eyes when he witnessed the consummation. She could not stop, even if it would have been to ask the elders to take Bash out of the room.

"Please let me save you," Mary begged. "Let me take the lead and save you."

"There is nothing you can do. You should leave before anyone finds you with the _heretic_." His eyes turned to ice on the last word.

He couldn't look at her, not when she was crying. He had to stay strong and Mary was the one weakness that could take his strength away.

"Please do not cry," he said.

She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I came down here." She stood up to leave.

"Is that the only reason why you're sorry?" He stood up too, looking at her as she held onto the door of his cell.

Both of their walls were back up.

"I am sorry I let myself love you!" her voice was louder now. "I am sorry for ever thinking that you would be King and-"

"And what?" Bash took a step before the chains around his neck prevented him from getting any closer, his own voice becoming louder. "I never wanted to be the King, I told you such! My only crime would have ever been putting my family ahead of the crown. Look at how everything has changed. Catherine's first grandchild will be a bastard, raised by her own son."

"Stop using your birth as an excuse!" Mary was shouting now. "At least you can be free! You have a freedom I will never have and you can do as you wish while I watch my husband have a child with another woman! A woman that has been my friend since we were children." Mary took a deep breath and looked at Bash one last time before she left. "Good-bye Sebastian de Poitiers."

She opened the door.

"Wait."

Mary turned to look at him.

"You said you loved me before you were married. What would you say now?"

"I can't Bash," she whispered. "I am your brother's wife."

"Are you angry with him?"

She was. She was angry with him just as she had been when she first found out about his history with Olivia. Not that history had stopped him from pursuing anything further with her. And then there was Lola…

"Yes I am. But what is there I can say to him?"

"Nothing. So take your anger out at me."

Mary gave a soft laugh that came out as a muffled cry. "Bash, I would not punish you for his mistakes. Why would I?"

"You are just as angry with me as you are with him."

Mary stepped towards him, until their faces were only a breath away.

"You want to take your fury out? Do it," he said against her lips.

Mary closed the space between them.

Bash had always been gentle with her when they had kissed. This time, she didn't want him to be.

Their kiss right now was anything but gentle.

Bash broke it off first.

"Did that feel any better?"

Mary looked back at his lips. Yes, it had made her feel a better. She gave him a nod before pulling him back in.

She bit on his lower lip and tugged it, her hands caressing her shoulders. His hands gripped her waist and brought her closer to him.

_This is it_, Mary thought as they continued to tug at each other's lips. _This feels right_. The chains, still around his neck, scratched against her own as she lifted herself. Bash decided otherwise, holding her arms above her head as he pushed her against the cold stone of the wall next to the small window. She moaned into his mouth as he let go of her arms, one of his hands touching her cheek, the other grabbing her leg and lifting it around his waist. That same hand lifted her skirt up to her thigh.

"You sure?"

Mary looked at him and nodded, giving him a silent answer. Tonight, they would both be sinners. Tonight, they would both be animals giving into temptation.

His chain still prevented many things.

Mary pulled his jacket down from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She looked at the tunic, wondering how to let that join his jacket, with the chains around his neck. She only had one choice.

"Did you really?" he looked down at the shirt Mary had used to tear with her hands.

She gave him a coy smile. He smiled back and pressed her against him. He put his lips to her ear. "My turn, your Grace."

Mary held her breath as his mouth went from her ear, to her lips, then to her neck. She bit down on her lip to muffle the moans that threatened to escape her as he assaulted her neck with his lips. He found a weak spot that left her whimpering.

Quick to unlace her dress, Mary watched as he made work of everything else, leaving her bare to him once he was finished. She pulled his trousers down and kicked them to the side. Her knees became weak, eventually giving out. He lowered them to the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. She took a finger that was on the back of her head and put it into her mouth, gently biting down on it. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and switching positions so he that he lay on above her.

Mary gasped as she felt him enter her. Her first time had been with Francis and the pain had been nearly unbearable for a little while. Bash was being too gentle, for her liking.

"Bash, you're being gentle. Stop it," she pleaded.

His eyes darkened as he looked at her. He bit down on her neck, marking her as he sucked hard at the sensitive skin. Mary arched against him, grabbing at his hair as he continued the most sensual kind of torture. He held her to the ground as he continued to kiss every inch of her body, occasionally picking at spots to mark her.

Her hands moved to his back. He let out a quiet hiss as her nails dug into him, causing scratches. It wasn't long before she managed to make blood come from her scratching.

That only pushed Bash to the edge as he moved inside her one last time before collapsing next to her. His forehead was laced with sweat. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You should go."

"I owe you a tunic. I'm sorry, there was just no other way," she apologized.

"It's all right. I've never had a woman rip it off before. It was exciting," he gave her a smile. "You really should go. Everyone will be looking for you."

"I am their Queen and I asked my ladies-in-waiting that they do not interrupt unless I give them permission to enter."

"But you did not plan to stay," Bash was getting dressed.

Mary didn't put on her corset or her dress. She pulled Bash to look at her. She felt sore but pulled him in for one last kiss.

"I will get you out of here. I promise."

Bash shook his head. "Please, your Grace. Do not make promises that you cannot know for certain."

"I do know. This is Francis being Francis; he will release you himself by tomorrow morning. Just wait and see." Their foreheads touched. "I love you and I will get you out here if it is the last thing I do as his Queen."


End file.
